These types of refrigerators also referred to as no-frost refrigerators, are known in the prior art. As a rule they contain a cooler located outside the inner chamber ventilated by a ventilator, such as an evaporator for example past which air sucked out of the inner chamber is directed in order to cool said air, and to dry it but means of condensation, with the dry cool air obtained in this way being fed to the inner chamber by means of a cooling-air duct. The cooling-air duct is in this case, as shown in FIG. 2 of DE 39 32 449 C2, arranged in a heat-insulating foam structure embedded between the outer housing and the inner housing, so that this duct does not have to be specially and expensively insulated from the inner housing.
In the manufacturing of a refrigerator with a cooling-air duct arranged in this manner, this must be placed in the desired position in a preassembly stage before the hollow space between the inner housing and the outer housing is filled with foam and must be fixed in this position with retaining elements, so that the cooling-air duct remains in the desired position during the foam filling even when subjected to the forces exerted on it by the expansion of the foam. The pre-assembly of the cooling-air duct is an expensive manufacturing process and is therefore cost intensive.